Que Le Spectacle Commence
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Rukia regarde un feuilleton et commence à taquiné Ichigo sur un sujet assez délicat et un jeu commence entre eux et finis par dévoilé leurs vrai sentiment. C'est un Ichi/Ruki


Encore moi avec une petite histoire toute mignonne elle ne fera qu'un chapitre

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais son a Tite Kubo

Résumé: Rukia regarde un feuilleton et commence à taquiné Ichigo sur un sujet assez délicat et un jeu commence entre eux et finis par dévoilé leurs vrai sentiment. C'est un Ichi/Ruki tout mimi

…..

Gin : Nani = Quoi . Oi=Oh . Taicho=Capitaine

Chibi=petit(e)

...

Titre : Que le Spectacle Commence

Karakura, Clinique Kurosaki

On était un samedi soir, tout était calme le pager et même le badge du shinigami Daiko (remplaçant) n'avait pas sonné une seule fois.

En plus les membres de la famille d'Ichigo n'était pas là Yuzu et Karin était en voyage scolaire pour une semaine Isshin Kurosaki partit lui aussi pour une semaines (je ne sais ou), bref Ichigo et Rukia était seul

La petite brune était allonger sur le lit d' Ichigo en regardant le feuilleton a l'eau de rose qui défiler devant ses yeux .Le jeune homme lui à son bureau en train d'écrire des choses sur son ordinateur, il avait même mis c'est lunette (oui Ichigo a des lunettes).

-Fraise … .Lança la vice capitaine de la 13ième avec interrogation.

Pas de réponse du garçon aux cheveux orange concentré sur ce qu'il faisait continuant de tapoter sur les touches de son appareil en ignorant l'appel de sa nakama.

-Ichigo comment ils font cela ? Demanda Kuchiki Rukia intrigué en pointant l'écran de télévision

Celui soupira retira ses lunettes en se frottant, l'arrête du nez d'agaccement puis sauvegarda son travail et se tourna vers la petite shinigami

-De quoi parle tu exactement midget ….Il eut juste le temps de se lever pour esquivé le carnet de dessin de la petite brune aux yeux améthystes celui -ci venait de s'écraser de l'autre côté de la pièce contre le placard.

-Oi Chibi tu as faillis m'éborgner .Tch Bref à quoi fais tu allusion ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ben de leurs baiser, es ce que c'est un vrai ou un faux ? Dit-elle avec un fard à joue et un petit sourire gêner en pointant le téléviseur grand écran.

-Attend midget tu m'as dérangé pour cela. Pff. Dit-il avec Irritation en levant les yeux au ciel

-Je ne suis pas naine Baka, répond puis c'est tout Berry tan. Grogna t'elle en le fusillant des yeux

-Tu as de drôle de question, toi ce n'est pas des vrai baiser .Dit-il mal à l'aise sur le sujet en rougissant

-Alors comment ils font. Tu me montre ? Dit-elle en souriant en se mettant en position assise

-Non .Lui répondu t'il catégoriquement en devenant encore plus rouge

-Ben je suis sûr c'est par ce que tu ne sais pas le faire .Dit la petite shinigami en croisant les bras

-Nani. Mon cul je sais ce que je dis et je sais le faire .Dit-il une veine d'énervement se forment sur son front

-Ben tu as peur de me montrer alors Fraise. Dit-elle en continuant a le taquiné

Celui-ci n'appréciant que moyennement, d'être traité de lâche parcourra rapidement, la distance qui les séparé l'un de l'autre et sens réfléchir, posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les se redressa en croisant les bras .

Rukia eu les yeux écarquillé, elle ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'il la prenne au mot

-Voilà c'est sa un baiser de cinéma .Trancha-t-il, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser la brune attrapa le devant de sa chemise et réunis à nouveau, leurs lèvres plus doucement puis se sépara de ses lèvres

Le garçon fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba à genoux sur son lit ' Elle ...elle m'as embrassé '

-Non c'est plutôt comme cela .Répondu Rukia avec arrogance en le regardant en souriant en toute confiance. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il réveilla le garçon de sa béatitude.

-Tss ..pas du tout tu te trompes. Il eut un sourire malicieux et doux à la fois il se rapprocha d'elle mis ses bras autour de Rukia et se pencha et encore une fois leurs lèvres était l'une sur l'autre comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

Quand il voulut, cesser le baiser, Rukia empêcha le jeune homme de dix-sept ans d'enlever ses lèvres de ses siennes en se collant plus a Ichigo et commença à approfondir, leurs baisers.

Elle fut quelque peut surprise agréablement quand celui ci répondit favorablement a ses demandes d'en quelques sortes sentir son goût

Quand finalement le souffle leurs manqua, ils se séparèrent un peu essoufflé mais heureux le front de l'un coller sur l'autre

-Ichigo je….Dit-elle les joues rouges

-Rukia je...Lui dit-il en souriant avec tendresse

Ichigo prit une grande inspiration Rukia I love you

Par la fenêtre du jeune homme ils voient pas quelqu'un planqué sous un manteau supprimant le reiatsu

-Masaki notre fils est entrain de devenir un homme .S'exclama Isshin Kurosaki un appareil photo a la main

Voilà Fin

N'oubliez pas de la laisser un commentaire

Bye bye


End file.
